Junjou Family
by RaiaYuki
Summary: The couples of Romantica, Egoist and Terriost each take in a kid the changes all lives. Full summaries inside story. Will include OC.
1. Hazuki

**Summary Plots**

 **Romantica: While Misaki's on a trip with his friends, Akihiko meets a boy with heterochromia (two different colored eyes) called Hazuki, who ran away from his abusive father and has nowhere to go. So he takes him in and the two soon start to bond.**

 **Egoist: Hiroki and Nowaki decide they want to adopt a child and visit a local orphanage. They decide on a young boy named Kenji, who starts to shake up both their lives.**

 **Terrorist: When Shinobu's sister, Risako, and her husband die in a car crash, Shinobu and his lover Miyagi decide to take care of their orphaned 3 year old daughter, Risane, and their lives change forever.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1; Hazuki**

A young boy hides behind the door looking at his drunken father.

"F-father?" he says slowly walking in. When his father notices him, he throws his glass at the boy.

 _Glass smashing against the wall!_

"GET OUT! You're not my son! You're not!" he yells, and the boy backs away freighted. "Why the hell were you even born? Because of you, I lost her, I lost my job, and I even lost my best friend, all because of you! GET OUT! AND DON'T EVER COME BACK YOU CURSED CHILD!" with that the boy runs out of the house into the cold night and doesn't stop until he reaches a park. He sits under a tree and starts crying.

* * *

Akihiko's POV

I was walking home from a meeting Aikawa dragged me to, although I wasn't really looking forward to going home, because Misaki wasn't going to be there. He and his friends went on a trip and I couldn't do anything to stop him. So for now I'm alone. Though he was coming back tomorrow, I still felt a little lonely.

I was walking through the park near my condo, when I heard a whimper and stopped in my tracks. I look around and see a young boy about 7 or 8, with similar hair color to mine (only lighter), leaning against a tree and sobbing. I sigh and turn to walk away, but, for some reason I couldn't leave the kid there, all alone. I look back at him, and remember doing the same thing when I was a kid. I sigh again and walk over to the boy.

"Are you alright?" I ask him, he looks up at me with tears in his eyes, and I then notice his eyes are different colors, his left eye is green and his right eye is purple (which also has a beauty mark underneath) he also had bruises and scratches on his face, he just stays quiet. "Are you hurt? Are you lost kid?" I ask him. No response _. "Ugh, I wish Misaki was here, he's better at handling kids than me."_ I thought.

I sigh again. "There's a police station around here, and they might be able to help you find your family." I say, and then the boy looks at me with fear in his eyes. He quickly gets up and starts to run away, but doesn't get far before he falls. He starts crying again. "Hey, hey, it's okay, I didn't mean to scare you." I say and gently put my hand on his shoulder, and he starts shuttering.

I sigh again and start walking away. I stop outside my home, and I notice the boy from before hiding behind a trash can. I walk over to him and peer behind the can. "Are you following me kid?" I ask. He opens his mouth about to speak, but, he faints before the words come out. I quickly catch him in time before he hits the ground.

Worried, I feel his forehead and find he doesn't seem to have a fever, but, I take a close look at the kid and find him looking worn out and starving. I pick up the boy and carry him into my condo.

* * *

I lay him on the couch and go into the kitchen and find one of Misaki's bento lunches in the fridge. I walk back to the boy and find him waking up.

"About time, you okay?" I ask. He then starts looking around somewhat scared and confused. "You passed out and so I took into my house." I tell him, thinking that he must have been curious about where he was, and he seemed to be relieved. I sigh "Can you at least tell me your name?" I ask.

"I-its H-Hazuki." He says nervous while shutters.

"Akihiko Usami." I introduce myself and he seems stunned. "It's okay I won't hurt you. Here." I say giving him the bento. He reluctantly takes it and opens it. He looks at the sushi, dumplings and rice balls inside hungrily and starts munching on them like he hasn't eaten in years.

"Wow, someone was hungry." I say when he finishes the bento. I take another look his appearance again. He was dirty all over and also seemed cold. "How about taking a warm bath?" I say and hold out my hand to him. He shakily takes it and we head upstairs to the bathroom.

In the bathroom I crouch down and try to take off his clothes, but he slaps my hands and backs away terrified.

"No! No! No!" he screams scared.

"Hazuki-kun, what's wrong?" I ask. He just sits down and hugs his knees to his chest while rocking back and forth. "Hey, I wasn't trying to hurt you, I'm sorry if I scared you." I say and walk over to the bathtub and start filling it with warm water. "You can hop in when it's filled, just put your clothes out the stand there." I tell him and leave the bathroom and go into my room.

I look in my closet and find a box with some old clothes in it from when I was a kid. I didn't know why I kept them, but I was glad I did. I took out my old pajamas and walk back into the bathroom and find Hazuki in the bath. I take his messy clothes and leave my old clothes there instead, but when I start to walk out I look to see Hazuki asleep and drowning.

"Hazuki-kun!" I drop his clothes and run to him and quickly pull him out of the tub and hold him in my arms, while shaking him lightly. "Hazuki-kun! Hazuki-kun! Are you okay?! Answer me!" I yell at him. I then notice bruises and scars covering his body. _"Oh my god."_ was what I thought. It made sense now, why he freaked when I mentioned his family and why he seemed scared to be touched. He then slowly starts to regain consciousness again.

"Huh? What happened?" he says.

"You fell asleep and nearly drowned." I explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He says.

"No need to apologize. Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yes I am. Again I'm sorry I troubled you." Hazuki said.

"Stop apologizing." I say to him and he just stays quiet. "Hazuki-kun, can I ask you something?" I ask and he nods. "Are you, being abused?" I ask and he freezes. He then starts struggling to get out of my grasp. "Hazuki-kun calm down! It's okay, it's okay! I'm not going to hurt you!" I try to reassure him and gently tighten my grip.

"P-please…" Hazuki muttered.

"Hazuki-kun?" I ask concerned.

"P-please don't tell dad." He says and I'm speechless. "I'm sorry that I took mom, I'm sorry that I made him loose his job, I'm sorry for what happened with his friend…"

"Hazuki-kun calm down, it's alright." I tell him and hug the shaking boy in my arms. "I'm not going to hurt you." I tell him. "Do you have any other family?" I ask. He just shakes his head in response. "If you want, you can stay here."

"Really?" he asks and looks up at me. I nod in response. "You're just like I imagined you'd be." He says and leans his head against my chest.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" I ask confused at what he said.

"Truth is I've always read your books." He replies and I was shocked, he was so young and he read my novels. "Whenever father got into a mood after drinking so much I would hide in my room and read, mostly your books because I felt like they spoke to me mostly. Reading the stories I thought 'the author must be a really nice man. I wish he was my father'." I couldn't believe what he just said.

"Well then let's get you rinsed and dressed." I say. He smiles his small smile and hops back in the tub.

* * *

Later I change into pajamas and find Hazuki in my night clothes.

"Hazuki, come here." I say and take him into the bear room. "You can any one you want, but only one, okay." I tell him and he starts looking around. He points to a small Suzuki-san with a green ribbon and purple rose on it. "That one?" I ask and he nods. I take the bear off the shelf and hand it to Hazuki. "What are you going to name it?" I ask.

"Aki-chan." He replies and we both smile.

* * *

I lent Hazuki Misaki's bed since it was empty. I lay in my bed unable to sleep thinking of the poor child.

Now that I thought about it, I saw myself in the kid, which was probably why I couldn't leave him alone. Although I wasn't abused, we both had families that didn't truly love us and felt all alone with no one there for us. Although I have Misaki now, I knew how he feels being alone.

I slowly drift off to sleep, when I hear a 'thud' outside my door. I quickly get out of bed and walk outside the room. I look around and find Hazuki snuggled with Aki-chan near my door and shaking.

"Hazuki are you okay?" I ask him and he looks at me with tearful eyes.

"I-I'm 'sniff' sorry." he manages to say through his sobs. "I didn't mean 'hic' to wake you. Please 'sniff' don't be mad."

"Hazuki it's alright, I'm not mad, now what happened?" I say and crouch down to his area help him up and.

"T-there's a, m-monster in…t-the closet 'hic' and I 'sniff' g-got s-sc-scared! I'm sorry for waking you." He replies.

"Then you can sleep with me if you'd like?" I ask him.

"Really, is that okay?" he asks.

"Yes. Come here." I say and pick him up and carry him into my room.

"Um…can I ask you something, Mr. Usami?" he says when I put him on the bed.

"Sure, ask away." I reply.

"Can I call you father?" He asks and I slightly blush.

"Okay." I reply and he smiles. "Alright, time to go to sleep." I say and crawl into bed.

"But, what about the monster?" Hazuki asks. I reach out and grab Suzuki-san and pull him next to Hazuki.

"There, I'll protect on this side and Suzuki-san will protect on that side, okay?" I say.

"Okay." Hazuki replies.

"Goodnight Hazuki." I say and hug him close.

"Goodnight, Father." He says and snuggles in my embrace. And the two of us slowly drift off into sleep.

* * *

 **So how does that sound? I know that Usagi would never really take in a kid like that, but come on its fanfiction.**

 **And if you're wondering about the different colored eyes, I wanted Hazuki to look like both Akihiko and Misaki. I got the hair down, but I couldn't decide whether to give him Akihiko's purple or Misaki's green eyes, so I did both, I thought it would be interesting.**

 **P.S. Please post reviews.**


	2. new family

**Chapter 2; a new Family**

* * *

-Dream/Flashback-

" _Hey have you heard about that cursed child?" a kid said looking at Hazuki._

" _Yeah, I heard he caused his mother's death and now his father is an unemployed drunk widower." Another child said._

' _No, it's not my fault. It's not!' Hazuki thought to himself._

" _And have you seen his eyes?" a boy said._

" _Yeah I know creepy right? They're two different colors. A clear sigh he's cursed." A girl replied._

' _That's not true, I can't help that my eyes are different colors. It doesn't mean I'm cursed.' Hazuki thought hurt. He ran home as fast he could._

" _I'm home," He calls when he got home._

 _He finds his father slumped on the floor surrounded by empty bottles and cans of alcohol again. "F-father?" he says. The man looks up at his son and scowls. "Fath…" Hazuki started._

" _Shut up!" his father said and started beating his son again. "Why the hell were you even born?! Because of you I lost it all! My love, my job, my friend! I wish you were never born you demon child!" he curses and yells in anger, while slapping and punching Hazuki over and over again._

" _F-father, please stop!" Hazuki mutters. "Please, it hurts! Please no more! No more Father! Please!" after his father finally stops, Hazuki quickly rushes to his room and locks the door. He sits down and starts crying again. He looks at a book on the floor by the author 'Akihiko Usami'._

' _The stories he writes are sad, but, they always have a happy ending.' Hazuki thought to himself. 'He must be a really nice man.' He picks up the book and looked at the picture of the author on the back. 'I wish you were my dad.' Hazuki thought and continues sobbing while hugging the book._

-End of Dream/Flashback-

* * *

-Hazuki's POV-

I woke up to unfamiliar warmth. When I look in front of me I see my favorite author.

" _So last night wasn't a dream."_ I think and hop out of the bed.

I look around and find the room field with toys. I giggle softly at the thought of a grown man to own all these. I quietly walk out of the room and downstairs.

I stop by the door when it opens and a beautiful being with dark chocolate brown hair and the deepest emerald green eyes I ever saw, comes in. For a moment I'm stunned seeing such a creature. He looks at me and seems to be surprised.

"Um…who are you?" he asks baffled. Then father comes down groggy.

"Oh, Misaki you're back welcome home." He says and I look at him.

"Father, do you know him?" I ask and the green eyed man seems surprised.

Father sighs. "Misaki this is Hazuki. Well from now on he'll be our son." He says and the guy, Misaki, just stands there frozen. "Hazuki, where's Aki-chan?" he asks and I notice Aki-can gone.

"I guess left him upstairs, I'll go get him." I say and walk back up the stairs to retrieve my precious teddy bear.

* * *

-Misaki POV-

I was excited to see Usagi-san after getting home but I didn't expect what I just found.

"Um…Usagi-san, what do you mean that kid is going to be our son?" I ask totally confused. Usagi-san never liked kids. He's even hostile towards Mahiro.

"I mean I'm adopting him and he's going to be our child from now on." Usagi-san replies and takes out a cigarette and lights it.

"Are you serious?" I ask.

"Yes," He replies bluntly and sits down on the couch.

"Wait, where did that kid from anyway? Is he a relative or something?" I ask and sit across from Usagi-san.

"No, I met him in the park last night and he ended up here." He replies.

"Huh? Then what if he has a family?! You can't just take a kid in that belongs to someone else!" I scowl at him.

"He does, but, I'm not taking him back." Usagi-san replies.

"You can't take someone else's child, you stupid Rabbit! His family must be worried sick! And besides I thought you hated kids?!" I yell at him.

"You saw his face." He says to me. I did and he had few bruises and scratches. "Last night he took a bath and I saw his body. He was covered with bruises and scars all over."

"What?" I asked. Does mean Hazuki-kun is...

"Hazuki was being abused by his own father." He said. "So I'm going to raise him myself." I stare at him for a moment.

"Are you serious?" I ask.

"Yes I am." He says with a serious expression.

"Okay. But if you're going to keep him, I'm helping." I tell him.

"Of course, he needs a mother figure after all." He says and I blush red.

"Not funny." I grumble feeling embarrassed, then look up to find the kid.

* * *

-Hazuki's POV-

I grabbed my teddy bear that father gave me (which was still in his room) and hug it close to my chest. Usami was really a nice man and I was happy when he said he'd take me in. I then walk out of the room and started to go back downstairs. I freeze when I hear father and that Misaki guy talking.

"Are you serious?" Misaki asks.

"Yes I am." Father replies.

" _Huh? Wait serious of what?"_ I think and continue to listen

"Okay. But if you're going to keep him, I'm helping." Misaki said.

" _Wait, do they mean me? Does that mean they're going to keep me?"_ I thought.

"Of course, he needs a mother figure after all." Father replies.

" _Mother figure, what does father mean by that?"_ I continue to listen.

"Not funny." Misaki grumbles then looks up at me.

" _Oh no, I've been found out."_ I thought nervous.

"Hazuki, it is okay, come down here." Father told me and I obeyed, I walk down and sit next to Father.

"Hazuki this is Misaki." He introduces the guy.

"Um…nice to meet you, I'm Hazuki." I introduce myself.

"From now on, he'll be like a mother to you." Father says and Misaki blushes.

"Usagi-san," He grumbles.

"Um, father, why does he keep calling you Usagi-san?" I ask.

"Oh, it's a nickname." He replies.

"Well I better get started on breakfast, what would you guys like?" Misaki asked us getting up from the couch and heading into the kitchen.

"…." I keep quiet.

"I know how about some pancakes, eggs and octopus dogs Hazuki?" Father asked.

"Sure, that sounds good." I replied.

"Okay I'm on it." Misaki said and stared cooking.

* * *

-Time skip; Normal POV-

Hazuki and Akihiko both sat down at the table as Misaki walked in and set out the food.

"Itadakimasu"

They all say and dig in. It was the best Hazuki had ever tasted and so he ate it hungrily. At home he ate very little and his father never ate with him.

"This is really good." he says.

"Why thank you." Misaki said. "Hang on you got something on your cheek." He says and wipes some egg off Hazuki's cheek. He felt like he was really part of a family.

"…" Hazuki suddenly goes quiet.

"Hazuki is something wrong?" Akihiko asked.

"Does the food not taste good?" Misaki asked.

"No, it's just you're the only true family I ever had." Hazuki replies.

"Yeah I heard." Misaki said. "But it's okay Hazuki we'll be taking care of you from now on."

"But you won't want me after I tell you all about me." Hazuki says.

"Go ahead tell us." Akihiko says.

"Ever since I was born, I only ever brought misfortune." Hazuki began.

"What do you mean?" Misaki asked.

"My mom died when I was born and my father lost his job not long after. He began drinking a lot and whenever I got too close he would hurt me saying that it was all my fault. Things got worse when a friend would come to help father. He was nice, but when we were alone he would undress and touch me weirdly."

Misaki and Akihiko freeze when they heard.

" _Not only was he abused, but he was also molested? No wonder he wasn't very trusting."_ Akihiko thought disgusted.

"Father eventually found out and broke it off with his friend, but he blamed me for it as well. So I ran like he told me to." Hazuki finished. "I guess you don't want me now huh." he says looking down as small tears fall from his eyes.

Misaki stands up and walks over the boy hugging him gently.

"Of course not. Nothing of that is your fault, and we'll still keep you as our son." He said.

"Really?" Hazuki asked.

"Yes," Misaki replied.

"Then can I ask you something?" Hazuki asks.

"Yes," Misaki replies. "What's on your mind?"

"May I call you mom?" Hazuki asked. Misaki blushed while Usagi silently chuckled.

"I guess so." Misaki replies.

"Okay, Mom." Hazuki says and Misaki blushes even redder. Usagi smiles and joins in on the family hug.

* * *

-Hazuki POV-

I couldn't believe it, I was part of a real family. I couldn't help but feel happy.

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter 2.**

 **Next chapter will feature Hiroki and Nowaki, so stay tuned.**


	3. Kenji

**Chapter 3; Kenji**

* * *

-Hiroki POV-

" _I can't believe I agreed to this."_ I thought. Me and Nowaki were at the orphanage and were deciding on which child to take. _"Why did Nowaki have to convince me?"_

* * *

-Flashback-

I was starting to get a little concerned. Something was defiantly on Nowaki's mind but he never said anything.

"Nowaki," I call. "Tell me, what's up?"

"I, um, ah, I…"

"Just spit it out already."

"I want to have a child." Nowaki finally said.

"Huh?"

"I want to have a child Hiro-san." Nowaki repeated.

"Uh, uh, now way, you know I'm terrible with kids." I reply.

"Please Hiro-san," Nowaki said and started giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh please don't, not the sad puppy." I said, but I eventually gave in. "Okay." I grumble.

"Yeah!" Nowaki shouts and hugs me.

" _Oh, I just know I'm going to regret this."_ I quietly thought to myself.

-End of Flashback-

* * *

So we are. Many of the kids were hanging all over Nowaki while I just stayed in the back. I doubted any of the kids would like me, so I just walked outside.

There were kids playing on the orphanage playground as I walked by. I watch for bit, when I feel a bump on my leg. I look down to find a young boy about 8, caring a sketchpad (he had hair like mine and eyes like Nowaki's) and was staring at me.

"…" I stay quiet, the boy must be scared by my looks, not to mention I tend to intimidating, especially towards kids.

"Pretty," the boy says startling me.

"Huh?"

"You're pretty mister." He said.

Woah what, what about me is pretty, I scare almost everyone except Nowaki. And my nickname is Kamijou the devil. So what does this kid mean by pretty?

"Um, what's your name?" I ask.

"Kenji sir." The boy, Kenji, replies.

"Nice to meet you Kenji, my name's Hiroki Kamijou." I introduce.

"That's a nice name." Kenji said. "Can I draw you?" he asks and I nod.

He has me stand next to a tree as he sketches me in his pad.

"Done," he says. I walk over to him and he shows me the picture.

"That's very good." I tell him, he was good for his age.

"Hiro-san, Hiro-san, where are you?!" I hear and turn to see Nowaki.

"Nowaki!" I call and he walks over to me and Kenji.

"There you are," he says then notices Kenji. "Who are you kid?" he asks.

"Kenji," Kenji replies.

"What are you two doing together?" Nowaki asked.

"I wanted to draw Mr. Hiroki because he's so pretty." Kenji says. I blush bright while Nowaki smirks.

"May I see?" Nowaki asks and Kenji shows him the picture. "Very beautiful." He says in amazement.

Later, me and Nowaki go talk to sister Rose, the caretaker of the kids.

"You want to take Kenji huh?" she says. "Good choice, he's a very sweet boy and talented too."

"We've noticed." I said.

"You see the poor boy was left on our door step when he was just a baby, so he's basically lived here his whole life." Sister Rose said.

" _Just like Nowaki."_ I thought quietly.

"Just fill out these papers and I will handle the rest." Sister Rose says handing us some documents.

* * *

-Later; at home (normal POV)-

Kenji was excited. Not only was he adopted, but he was taken by the pretty Hiroki and the kind giant Nowaki. They arrive home and Kenji couldn't help but be happy.

"Welcome to your new home Kenji." Hiroki said.

"I'll get started on dinner, Hiro-san why don't you show Kenji his new room." Nowaki said and heads into the kitchen while Hiroki leads Kenji into his room.

"Well what do you think?" Hiroki asked.

"I think I'm going to like it here." Kenji replies.

"I'm glad." Hiroki says with a big grin.

"Can I ask you something Mr. Hiroki?" Kenji said.

"Go ahead." Hiroki says.

"May I call you Mama?" Hiroki blushes.

"Okay," he mumbles embarrassed.

"Yay," Kenji says and hugs Hiroki.

"Oh I almost forgot." Hiroki says and digs into the toy chest. he then pulls out a plush duck. "Me and Nowaki got his for you." he says handing the toy to Kenji.

"It's cute, thank you Mama!" the boy replies happily hugging the toy.

"Food's ready!" Nowaki calls and the two head into the dining room and sit down as Nowaki sets the food out.

"Itadakimasu"

They say and start eating.

"Mmm, this is really good Papa." Kenji commented.

"Thank you," Nowaki replied.

"I still don't see why I'm the mom." Hiroki said, then notices some rice Kenji's cheek. "Hold still," he tells the boy and wipes the rice off his cheek with his thump and licks it. Nowaki giggles.

"That answer your question?" he says.

"I'm happy that you were the ones who adopted me." Kenji says. "I think I'm going to like it here with you guys."

"I also think we're going to love having you here." Hiroki says with a bright smile.

" _It's just I imagined, a sweet, perfect little family."_ Nowaki thought loving the sight.

* * *

 **That's it for now folks. Next will feature Terrorist. See you next time. ; )**


	4. Risane

**Chapter 4; Risane**

* * *

-Miyagi POV-

I was sitting in my office grading some papers by myself (Kamijou had already went home).

"Miyagi!" Shinobu-chin shouted rushing into the office.

"Shinobu-chin, what's wrong?" I asked.

"It's…hah, it's…" Shinobu tries to say panting.

"Calm down, tell me what's going on."

"It's *sniff* Risako-nii, she's…*hic*…She's…"

"Spit it out."

"She's dead!" Shinobu says and breaks down crying into my shoulder while I just stay there frozen.

"What?"

"She, *hic* and her new husband, *sniff* died in a car crash *hic*." Shinobu-chin replied.

I was heartbroken seeing my little Shinobu like this and so I gently hugged the crying boy.

* * *

-A few days later; at the funeral-

Shinobu was so upset then. Today we couldn't stop looking at Risako's picture. In fact everyone was upset, especially the families.

"What about that little girl?" I hear a woman say.

"Yeah who's going to take her in?" said a man.

"Maybe the brother."

"But he's so young."

"Hey Shinobu what are they talking about?" I ask.

"Oh that's right you never heard." Shinobu said wiping some small tears off his face. "Risako-nii and her husband had a daughter, Risane I think." Oh so that's who they were talking about…Wait say what now? Risako had child? I didn't even know she was pregnant?

Normally I'd say, "Why wasn't I told", but I'm exactly part of the family anymore, and I couldn't say I was dating Shinobu without seriously bad results.

"How old is she?" I ask.

"She just turned 3," Shinobu replied.

"Can I meet her?" I ask.

"Sure, okay." Shinobu-chin replies. We walk to the outside where a little toddler girl with long blonde hair was sitting near some flowers with her back toward us.

"Risane," Shinobu calls and the girl turns her head to us, revealing her cute face and dark blue eyes.

"Shinobu Mommy!" she says and runs up to us and hugs Shinobu.

"Shinobu Mommy?" I ask.

"I don't know, she just insists on calling me that." Shinobu-chin replied while hugging the little girl back.

"Who are you?" Risane asks me.

"My name's Yoh Miyagi, I used to be with mommy a long time ago." I replied.

"You're handsome mister." She said in an adorable voice. God she's so cute.

"I see you've met Risane." Me and Shinobu turn to see a certain elderly man.

"Grandpa!" Risane breaks away from Shinobu and runs up to Shinobu's father, Aka the Dean of Mitsuhashi University and my boss.

"So I know it's not my business, but who will be taking Risane in?" I ask.

"Still undecided," The dean replies.

"Miyagi, can we talk alone?" Shinobu asked.

"Okay," I reply and he pulls me toward a private area.

"We could take her." He says…wait what?

"Um, Shinobu-chin what do you mean?" I ask.

"We can raise Risane." He said more clearly.

"Are you serious?" I ask.

"Yes, she's my sister's daughter." Shinobu-chin replies with a serious expression.

"Okay, but under one condition," I say. "You take cooking classes because although your cabbage is good, Risane is going to need more than that in order to grow up healthy."

"Okay," Shinobu says and we walk back to the Dean and Risane.

"Dad, me and Miyagi have decided to take in Risane." Shinobu says.

"Are you sure?" the Dean asks.

"Yes,"

"Well, it will be nice for Risane to be with such a sweet couple like you two." The Dean says…Wait what did he just say.

"Wait what, you knew?" I ask surprised.

"Yeah I knew the whole time, it was pretty obvious. But as long as you're happy it's okay."

Oh thank god he approved.

"Risane from now on Miyagi and Shinobu will be your new family okay?" the Dean says to Risane who then looks at us and smiles.

"Yeah!" she says and runs to me, gesturing for me to pick her up. I take her into my arms and host her up.

"Well looks she's already Daddy's little girl." The Dean jokes and I blush a bit.

"I call you Papa, from now on!" she says.

"Okay you little rascal." I say and tap her nose.

* * *

-The next day-

Today is the day Risane moves in with me and Shinobu, and just finished setting up her new room.

 _Ding Dong_

I head to the door and open to find the Dean and Risane.

"Take good care of Risane and Shinobu for Miyagi." He says.

"I promise," I tell him and Risane comes inside. "Well Risane welcome to your new home." I say.

"I like it already Papa!" she says and Shinobu walks in.

"Hey Risane," he says holding something behind his back, I know what's there. "Me and Papa got you something." He says and takes out a big panda plush and hands it too Risane who's eyes sparkle.

"I love it!" She says. "I'm so happy that you were the ones who took me in."

"We're glad too." I say crouching down next to her and kiss her on the forehead.

* * *

 **Aw how sweet; next is a special chapter, so tune in.**


	5. Extra, who cuter?

**Extra**

* * *

Akihiko was once again at Hiroki's office at Mitsuhashi University. Although he was busy looking at a photo of his new son, Hazuki.

"Akihiko!" Hiroki yells.

"Huh?" Usami says looking at his friend. "What?"

"What do you mean "what"? What have you been starring at this whole time?" he asked annoyed.

"Just my new son," Akihiko replied.

"Huh? Since when do have a son?"

"Me and Misaki took the poor kid in, his name's Hazuki. Here take a look." Akihiko says showing Hiroki his son's picture. "Cute right?"

"Yeah, it's cool."

"Huh? What that's supposed to mean?" Akihiko asked.

"Well Kenji's cuter." Hiroki says and slaps his hand over his mouth.

"Who's Kenji?" Akihiko asks Hiroki just stays quiet. "Come on tell me."

"Um…My son," Hiroki replies embarrassment. "Me and Nowaki adopted him from the orphanage."

"Can I see his picture?"

"Sure," Hiroki says and takes out his phone and pulls up a photo of Kenji. "Here, adorable right?"

"Yeah, but Hazuki's cuter." Akihiko bragged.

"No Kenji is!" Hiroki shouted.

"No Hazuki is!"

"Kenji!"

"Hazuki!"

"Hey is this a bad time?" the two turned to Miyagi walking in. "Um, what's going on here?"

"We're trying to determine whose child is cuter." Akihiko replied.

"Huh, kids? Since when do you two have kids?" Miyagi asked surprised.

"Long story," both Akihiko and Hiroki said at the same time. The two face Miyagi and both shove the phones with their kids in the older man's face. "Miyagi, who's cuter?!" they both ask.

"Um…Risane," Miyagi replied and the two other man put down their phones.

"Who's Risane?" Hiroki asked.

"My new daughter," Miyagi says and takes out his phone then shows the two a picture of daughter. "She's beats both of your kids."

"Nah uh, Hazuki is cuter!" Akihiko shouted.

"No Kenji is!" Hiroki yells.

"Risane beats both of them." Miyagi cuts in.

"Hazuki!"

"Kenji!"

"Risane!"

They all began arguing over which one of their kids was cuter, that almost no one would go near the office freighted by the argument.

* * *

 **LOL right? I thought it would be a hilarious comic relief. Tune in next, don't forget to post your reviews.**


	6. Relatives part 1

**Chapter 5; Relatives part 1**

* * *

It's been 3 days since Hazuki moved in with Akihiko and his lover Misaki, and Hazuki was beginning to get used to the new lifestyle and he couldn't be happier. Misaki and Akihiko remade Misaki's room for Hazuki, while Misaki slept with Akihiko in his room. The room was repainted light blue with a new bed sheets and a bunch of Suzuki-sans and some of Akihiko's toys were set up in the room. All in all, Hazuki was living every kids' dream, a loving rich family.

Hazuki was currently sitting on his father's lap while on the couch listening to the story he father was reading to him while his mom was in the kitchen making breakfast.

 _Ding Dong_

"I'll get it." Hazuki says and hops off Akihiko's lap and heads over to the door. "Hello?" he asks the opening door, only to find a man with black and glasses in suit.

"Who are you?" the guy asked.

"Takahiro?" Akihiko says surprised.

"Is he a friend of yours father?" Hazuki asks.

"F-father, wait since when do you have a son Usagi?" the guy, Takahiro, asks surprised.

"Usagi-san, Hazuki who's at the…" Misaki trails off when he sees who's at the door.

"Mom is something wrong?" Hazuki asked tugging at the apron that Misaki was wearing.

"M-m-mom, what…?" Takahiro says pointing at Misaki and Hazuki.

"Nii-chan, I can explain." Misaki says as Takahiro faints.

"Whoa!" both Misaki and Akihiko say and lay Takahiro on the couch.

After a while Takahiro finally blinks his open and demands an explanation.

"Nii-chan, this is Hazuki, and he is going mine and Usagi-san's son from now on." Misaki explains. "Hazuki, this is Takahiro, my older brother and from now on he's going to be your uncle, okay."

"Okay," Hazuki replies and looks at the man.

"I'm confused, what do you mean "he's going to be yours and Usagi's son"?" Takahiro asked. Misaki takes a deep breath and speaks.

"Hazuki, go to your room, this is grown up talk okay?" Misaki says and Hazuki heads upstairs to his room. "Nii-chan, me and Usagi-san are, have been, for a long time, a couple." Misaki finally admits.

"What, you mean to say you 2 are lovers?" Takahiro says.

"Yes we are." Akihiko replies hugging Misaki.

"Don't tell me that you forced my baby brother!" Takahiro snaps.

"What no, Usagi-san didn't force me, I love him!" Misaki blurts out and covers his mouth and also blushes in embarrassment.

"There's your proof." Usagi says.

"What about the boy?" Takahiro asks.

"He's staying with us," Misaki said.

"Where did he even come from?"

"He ran away from his abusive father and doesn't have anywhere to go, so I decided to take him in." Akihiko answers.

"Okay, can I properly introduce myself to my new nephew?" Takahiro asked.

"Okay, Hazuki you can come down now!" Akihiko calls. Hazuki then plops down the stairs as Takahiro goes over to his new nephew. He crouches down to the boy's and speaks.

"Well, let me properly introduce myself; hello Hazuki, my name is Takahiro Takahashi and it looks like I'm going to be your uncle from now on." Takahiro says shaking Hazuki's hand.

"It's nice to meet you Uncle," Hazuki says then sniffs the air. "Is something burning?"

"Oh the waffles," Misaki says rushing into the kitchen.

"Well it looks like Mahiro has a new cousin to play with." Takahiro says patting Hazuki's head. "Speaking of which Manami and Mahiro are actually coming over later." He says standing up.

"Who're Manami and Mahiro?" Hazuki asks.

"Oh my wife and son, you'll love them." Takahiro replies.

"Hazuki," Akihiko says patting the spot on the couch next to him. Hazuki gets the message and sits next to his dad. "I'm so glad you're here." Akihiko says hugging the boy.

 _Ding Dong_

"Oh that must be Manami and Mahiro, I'll get it." Takahiro says and walks over to the door. He opens it and a young woman with long brown hair caring a little boy no more than 4 come in.

"Nice to see you again Manami," Akihiko said standing up and walking over to the 3, with Hazuki shying behind him.

"You too Usami-sensei," Manami says then notices Hazuki clinging to Akihiko's leg. "Hello, who are you?" she asks.

"This is my son Hazuki." Akihiko replies. "Hazuki this Manami, she's Takahiro's wife and your new aunt."

"It's nice to meet you auntie," Hazuki said.

"It's nice to meet you too." Manami says letting down Mahiro. "This is Mahiro, mine and Takahiro's son. Mahiro this is Hazuki, your new cousin." Manami introduces. Mahiro looks at Hazuki then waddles over to the boy.

"Big brother, wanna play?" He asks with a sweet smile.

"Sure," Hazuki replies and Mahiro takes his hand and the 2 head into the living room to play. The adults follow and sit on the couches.

"So does Hazuki have a mother?" Manami asked.

"Yes, Misaki," Akihiko answered while watching the 2 boys play.

"So you finally told Takahiro about you and Misaki's relationship?" Manami asked. Takahiro and Akihiko both give her strange looks.

"Wait you knew?" Takahiro asks.

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious." Manami replied.

"Breakfast everyone!" Misaki calls and everyone walks to the table.

"Itadakimasu," everyone says and digs in.

"Good as always Mom." Hazuki comments and continues eating.

"Thank you Hazuki." Misaki replies.

"I think Hazuki is going to make a good addition to our little family." Takahiro says. "What do you Mahiro?"

"Mm-hm, Mayiro likes Hasuti." Mahiro replies cheerfully, and everyone starts laughing.

* * *

 **You'll notice this is a part 1; part 2 is the next chapter, and will include more special guests. So tune it.**


	7. Relatives part 2

**Chapter 6; Relatives part 2**

* * *

-Dream-

" _Father…?" Hazuki says walking after Akihiko, who was currently walking away. "Father, where are you going? Come back!" Hazuki calls out. But the man doesn't stop and keeps walking away, disappearing into the darkness._

" _I found you~" Hazuki turns to see a familiar face that he wished he never have to see again._

" _F-father…?" the boy says in fear._

" _Shut up!" the man says and slaps the boy knocking him to the cold hard ground. "All you ever do is, ruin everything! You shouldn't even exist! You demon child!" the man continues to slap and punch the boy over and over again._

" _No stop! Help me! Help me, Father!" Hazuki shouts again and again but no one helped and he was continued to be beaten._

* * *

-End of dream-

"Help me!" Hazuki shouts sitting up in bed panting.

"Hazuki are you alright?!" Akihiko says rushing into the room, with Misaki right behind him, right to the panting boy.

"M-mom…F-father…?" the boy says shakily.

"We're here, it is okay." Akihiko coaxes, hugging the freighted boy.

"I-I…had a bad dream. You were leaving me and father appeared and started to, to…" Hazuki shutters.

"It's okay; you don't have to worry about that man anymore. If he ever comes we'll protect you." Misaki said in a reassuring tone and joins in on the hug. "If you like, you can sleep with us."

"Okay," Hazuki replied and the two lovers take the boy into their room.

* * *

-Morning-

 _Ding Dong! Ding Dong!_

Hazuki woke up to the doorbell ringing. He slips out of bed in between his mom and father, out of the room and then heads down the stairs to the door.

"Um," He says and finds an elderly man at the door. He was tall with raven hair wearing sunglasses and a stylish suit.

"And who might you be little boy?" the man asked in a gentle tone while taking off his glasses and tucking them into his pocket protector.

"I-its Hazuki sir," Hazuki replies shyly.

"Hazuki is there something wrong?" the two turn to see Akihiko coming down the stairs. He frowns when he sees who's at the door. "Why are you here?" he says with an unpleased tone.

"What kind of father doesn't come to visit his own son?" the man said, and Hazuki's eyes widen. "And what's with this young boy?" the man asked while staring at Hazuki, who shutters and hides behind his father's leg in response.

"This is Hazuki, my son." Akihiko said firmly and his father's eyes widen. "Hazuki, why don't you go up and wake up your mom, okay." Hazuki nods and heads up the stairs to his mom.

"Where did that kid come from?" Fuyuhiko asked his son.

"He's a runaway." Akihiko replied bluntly.

"Then you should return to him to his family, not keep him. I thought I taught you better." Fuyuhiko said. Akihiko's eyebrow twitches.

"What do you mean, "You taught me better"? You never taught me anything, you weren't even there." Akihiko snapped back at his father whose eyes widen in response and Akihiko continues. "And there is no way I'm taking Hazuki back. The boy ran away from his drunken abusive father and has nowhere to go. So there."

"Oh," Fuyuhiko says eyes widen even more.

"Heh, just like me, we both came from unloving families." Usagi snickered.

"Akihiko…" Fuyuhiko said reaching for his son who pulls away.

"Save it," he replies coldly.

"Can I at least meet my new grandson properly?" the raven-haired elder asked.

"Fine," Akihiko grumbled in response.

* * *

-Meanwhile with Hazuki-

Hazuki walked into the room where his mom still slept. He gently shakes Misaki, who stirs and blinks his eyes open.

"Good morning Mom." Hazuki greets.

"Ah, good morning to you too Hazuki," Misaki greets back and sits. He then notices Hazuki's troubled expression. "Is there something wrong?"

"It's just, father's well…father is here." Hazuki replies.

"Huh, Usagi-chichi is here?" Misaki asks hopping out of bed, while the little boy nods in response. Misaki sighs and turns back to the boy. "Come on; let's go meet your grandfather." He says and the two walk out of the room and down the stairs.

The two arrive to find the two Usamis sitting on the couches. The older Usami stands up and walks over to his new grandson.

"Hello Hazuki, my name is Fuyuhiko Usami, and I'm going to be your grandfather." Fuyuhiko introduces while holding out his hand to the boy. Hazuki then takes his hand and slightly shakes it.

"It's nice to meet you Grandfather." The boy says in a cute voice. Fuyuhiko smiles and gently pats Hazuki's head.

"You're cute, just like your dad." He says.

"Really…?" Hazuki asked.

"Mm-hm," Fuyuhiko replied with a bright smile. "Except for your eyes, but I think their pretty cool." Hazuki slightly blushes.

No one has ever said that about his eyes before. They would say his eyes were creepy or scary or a clear sigh he was cursed. The bot stood there for a while until a voice broke him from his trance.

"Hazuki," the said boy looks over at his father who is gesturing his lap. Hazuki gets the message and walks over to Akihiko, who then lifts up the boy and sets him in his lap. He then hugs the boy and nuzzles his cheek, Hazuki giggles in response.

"Heh, heh, I didn't pick you as the doting type Akihiko." Fuyuhiko said while chuckling and sitting down on the opposite couch and smiling at the scenery. While Misaki heads into the kitchen to some get tea.

* * *

-The next day, at the subway station-

Misaki and Hazuki went out to enter the silver-haired boy in a local elementary school. Misaki talked to the principal and Hazuki was going to start attending next week, on their way home they decided to get some food. However they ran into a familiar face while exiting the train. Well familiar to Misaki that is.

"H-Haruhiko-san, how're you doing?" Misaki asked nervous while Hazuki hides behind his mom.

"I'm doing well." Haruhiko replies then notices Hazuki. "Who are you kid?" he asks crouching down.

"H-Hazuki," the silver-haired boy replies then looks up. "Mom, who is he?" he asks. Haruhiko's eyes widen and he grows silent.

"Um…well, he's actually your father's older brother." Misaki replied.

"Uh, it-it's nice to meet you uncle." Hazuki introduced shyly.

"Um, yeah, nice to meet you," Haruhiko says and shakes Hazuki's small hand.

"Well, we got to go, come on Hazu-chan." Misaki says and leaves with Hazuki in tow. (Note: Hazu-chan is Misaki's nickname for Hazuki). The two head straight back to the penthouse while carrying groceries. Misaki was carrying two big bags, while Hazuki was caring a little bag of a few treats and dairy.

The two finally arrive back and head up into their home. When they walk in, they find Usagi on the couch with a bunch of books around him.

"Research for a new book…?" Misaki asked as he and Hazuki head into the kitchen to put away the food.

"Yep," Akihiko answered. "So how was the interview?" he asked.

"Very good, Hazu-chan's going to start next week." Misaki replies.

"Misaki is there something wrong?" Akihiko asked and Misaki flinches.

"H-huh…? Nothing, there's nothing wrong, Ha, ha." Misaki laughed nervously making Akihiko suspicious. The man turns to his son who had wondered over the couch right next to his father.

"Hazuki did something?" he asked in a stern tone.

"Um, we met Father's Aniki in the train station." Hazuki replies nervous.

 _Crash!_

Akihiko and Hazuki turn their heads to Misaki had dropped a pan he got out to make dinner.

"Is this true?" Akihiko asked.

"Yes it is." Misaki grumbled and picked up the pan.

"Tsk, first my dad, then my brother? Dang it; talk about bad timing." Akihiko groaned.

"Um, Father, do you not get along with your family?" Hazuki asks innocently.

"Yeah, you could say that." Akihiko replied with a sigh. "Let's just say, we have similar family experience." Hazuki looks at his dad, never had he seen him so down and lonely. Out of instinct, Hazuki hugged the man.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"There is no need to apologize." Akihiko said and brushed his hand against Hazuki's soft hair.

 _Ding Dong_

Akihiko rises from his seat and walks to the door to answer. He opens the door only to see an unwanted face.

"Why are you here?" Akihiko asked his brother Haruhiko.

"I wanted to see my new nephew. Is there something wrong with that?" Haruhiko replied pushing his glasses up.

"Father who is it?" Hazuki asked as came up behind Usagi, he then notices a familiar face. "U-uncle Haruhiko?" he said.

"Hey there kid," Haruhiko greeted with a warm tone taking both Misaki and Akihiko by surprise. "May I come in?" he asked.

"Fine," Akihiko grumbled and let his brother in. Hazuki could feel the tension so he went back to the couch and sat down with his father not far behind.

It was painfully obvious Akihiko was in a bad mood with his brother here and was being very protective of Hazuki. The room fell into an uncomfortable silence until a small voice spoke up.

"So what are you doing here anyway, Uncle?" Hazuki asked, and Akihiko's eyebrow twitched at Hazuki calling Haruhiko uncle.

"Like I said, I came to see my new nephew." Haruhiko replied while pushing up his glasses. "You know, when father told me that the Usamis had gotten a new family member I had no idea what he meant, until I met young Hazuki here." Haruhiko explained.

"Oh, is that so?" Akihiko said with an annoyed expression.

"Yes, and now I also see what he meant when he said a little light." Haruhiko continued.

"I see," Akihiko said and the tension in the room builds.

" _Nii-chan, wish me and Hazu-chan good luck."_ Misaki thought nervous while peeling the potato's for dinner.

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter 6. Sorry for not updating in a while I got a bit of writer's block. Well I hoped you enjoyed it.**

 **Tune in next time to see how Kenji is doing with Hiroki and Nowaki. See you soon and don't forget to post those reviews.**


	8. to the school and the hospital

**Chapter 7; to the school and the hospital**

* * *

Kenji was really enjoying his new life with his adoptive family. Nowaki was a bit airheaded, but he was also sweet and caring with a big heart (and body), and Hiroki, although scary sometimes, is actually a pretty decent and nice person.

The said boy was currently sitting on the floor drawing in his sketchpad, while his dad was getting ready for his work shift. His mom was at work and it was just about time for him to get off and come home. Today Kenji and Hiroki were going to an elementary school to enroll him.

"I'm home." At the sound of the familiar voice Kenji rose from the floor and ran to the front.

"Welcome home Mama." Kenji greeted while hugging his mother's legs.

"Hey there you," Hiroki says and hugs his boy back.

"Welcome home Hiro-san." Nowaki greeted while walking to the door dressed in his work clothes.

"Off to work already?" Hiroki asked.

"Yep, and it looks like it might be a late shift." Nowaki said and started heading out the door.

"Wait Papa," Kenji said tugging at his pants. The man stops in his tracks and turns to his son. "Can I give you a goodbye kiss?" the boy asked.

Nowaki smiles and crouches down to his boy's level and points to his cheek. Kenji leans forward and places a kiss on his Papa. Nowaki stands back up and looks at Hiroki and taps his cheek. Hiroki rolls his eyes and kisses Nowaki goodbye too. The tall man then walks out the door and bolts down the sidewalk to the hospital. Hiroki sighs again and turns back to Kenji.

"Well how about a snack and then we head off to the school, does that sound good?" Hiroki asked.

"Yeah, I'm kinda hungry." Kenji replied as he and Hiroki walk hand in hand to the kitchen for a snack.

Afterwards Hiroki and Kenji slip on their shoes and out the door. They take a taxi and head straight for the school.

* * *

-In the office-

"Hi, my name is Hiroki Kamijou, and this my son, Kenji." Hiroki introduced himself and his child to the school principle.

"It's a pleasure Mr. Kamijou." The principle said. "Please have a seat." He continued and they all sit down. "Kenji-kun, why don't you go look around the school a little while we talk," He suggested.

"Okay," Kenji said happily and heads out to explore.

"So, who's the mother?" The principle asked curiously.

"Well, technically I am." Hiroki replied and principle gives him a confused look. "My boyfriend and I adopted Kenji from an orphanage not too long ago." He explained.

"Oh, I see, how sweet." The principle said. "So, does Kenji have any specific talents?" the man asks.

"Well, he's very good at drawing. I think I have one of his sketches." Hiroki said and took out a picture of Nowaki that Kenji drew.

"Very impressive," the principle said obliviously blown away by the detail. "This wouldn't happen to be your boyfriend, would it?"

"Yes it is. His name is Nowaki Kusama." Hiroki replied with a smile.

"I know it's not my place, but, do you by the chance know anything about Kenji's birth parents?" the principle asked. Hiroki sighed.

"No, I asked about them and the caretaker told us that Kenji was left on the orphanage step as a baby. They have no idea where he came from." Hiroki explained.

"I see, very sad." The principle said.

"You know it's funny when I think about it, Nowaki was actually left like that when he was a baby." The brunette continued. "I guess that's one of the reasons he became so attached to him."

"Well it looks like Kenji is in good hands." The principle commented.

"Thank you." Hiroki said and to two continued talking.

A little while later Hiroki left the office to look for Kenji, he found his son in the art room looking at the supplies.

"Kenji," Hiroki called and the boy turned around. When he saw the man he perked up and smiled his wide grin.

"Mama…!" Kenji said as ran over and hugged his _mother_.

"How about we go surprise your daddy at the hospital?" Hiroki asked and Kenji's smile grew.

"Yeah, I wanna see Papa!" the boy said with a happy tone.

"Okay, let's go." Hiroki says and takes the boy's hand as they head out. "See you soon Sensei." The brunette man called to the principle while waving.

* * *

-At the hospital-

"Hello, I'm here to see Dr. Nowaki Kusama." Hiroki said at the front desk with Kenji right by his side.

"Ah yes, just a minute sir." said the girl at the desk as she searched her computer. "Kusama-sensei is in the children's ward at the moment."

"Thank you." Hiroki said and picked up Kenji. "Come on you." He said and started heading toward the kids' ward. The two walk down the hall when they met with a familiar face, well familiar to Hiroki that is.

"Well if it isn't Kamijou." Tsumori greeted with his usual grin. "How you doing and who's this cute little guy?" the blonde asks when he notices Kenji.

"Mama, who's the weird guy…?" Kenji asks earning a dump-folded look from Tsumori, while Hiroki tried to hold back a laugh, but was failing miserably. He then walks away, heading for the ward.

"Nowaki," Hiroki calls when he and Kenji make it to the children's ward. Nowaki was talking to a nurse when he heard his name being called. He turns to see his lover and son. He smiles and rushes over to the two.

"Hey you two," He greeted and Hiroki handed Kenji off to the doctor.

"Hi Papa," Kenji said happily and hugged his dad. Just then, a nurse comes over to the three.

"Excuse me Kusama-sensei, but who are these people?" she asked.

"This is my son Kenji, and Hiroki." Nowaki introduced and for a moment the nurse is stunned, Nowaki then sets Kenji down. "Why don't you go play with the other kids?" He suggests and Kenji happily runs over to the others and starts playing with the patients.

"Um, Kusama-sensei, do you have a wife by any chance?" the nurse asks.

"Technically Hiro-san here," Nowaki answered and pointed to Hiroki. The nurse is speechless and walks away. Just then Tsumori comes into the ward. "Hi, Tsumori-senpai," Nowaki greeted the man.

"Nowaki, tell me you can clear something up for me." Tsumori said as Kenji comes back over the group with a piece of paper in his hands, but is surprised by the extra man.

"You're the weirdo." He said pointing to Tsumori, and once again Tsumori is dumbstruck.

"Why do you keep calling me a weirdo?" He asks in a fake sad tone.

"Because you're weird," Kenji answered like it was the most obvious reason, and Tsumori was stunned. This in turn made Hiroki laugh again.

"Hah, hah…! That's my boy." He said proud of his son. "What do you got there?" he asked and Kenji showed him the drawing. "How lovely," he said and a young girl walks up to the two.

"Is this your mom Ken-kun?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"Mm-hm, I told he was pretty." Kenji said with a proud smile making Hiroki blush a little.

"You were right, he really is pretty." The girl replied and hugged Hiroki's leg, making the man blush even more.

"Hey, no fair Ayame, I want to hug Kenji's mom too." said a boy and hugged Hiroki's other leg.

"Me too! Me too! I want to hug Kenji's mom too!" said another kid and joined in. Soon more kids joined and huddled around the brunette man.

"Okay, okay, calm down everyone." Hiroki said nervously trying to calm down the children. "Nowaki, help me." He said to the tall doctor, however he was too busy trying to snap his sempai out of his daze.

After a while the family finally left, much to Hiroki's relief. The three were now walking toward their house, with Hiroki carrying a fast asleep Kenji.

"You know, you could have helped me back there." Hiroki said annoyed.

"Heh, heh, sorry Hiro-san, but I was busy with Tsumori-senpai. Plus, I got to admit it was a pretty sight." Nowaki replied making Hiroki roll his eyes and continue on walking to the apartment.

The three eventually make back to their place. Hiroki walks into Kenji's room and changed his boy into his pajamas. He then tucks the boy in and heads over to his room where his lover was waiting.

"How is he?" Nowaki asked while lying in bed.

"He's asleep, as we should be." Hiroki said and he climbed into bed to join his lover. "Goodnight Nowaki." He said and drifted off to dreamland.

"Night Hiro-san," Nowaki said and also drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **How was that? Sorry about not updating in a while, went through a little writer's block.**

 **Next we'll check on how Risane is with Miyagi and Shinobu. Stay tuned and don't forget to post those reviews.**


End file.
